In the related art, there is a technology of measuring a pulse wave waveform of a subject by detecting a change in volume of blood that flows through a blood vessel of the subject based on a moving image obtained by photographing the subject. As a related art, for example, there is a technology of determining body movement of a person to be measured based on a characteristic value of a distribution waveform illustrating distribution of a light receiving level of a light receiving element in one direction by nipping a plurality of light receiving elements which receive transmitted light that is incident on the inside of the finger from a light generating element and has passed the finger with the finger. In addition, for example, there is a technology of processing data acquired from an input signal having physiological information that at least partially represents a periodic vital signal. In addition, for example, there is also a method of remotely monitoring vital signs by detecting a luminance signal in an image of a subject photographed by a video camera, such as a web camera.